Love is More Strong
by UmbrellaEl
Summary: Genderbent World!/ "Hate is a poweful word Loki. Love is more strong... No matter what, I will always love you." . Loki feels unloved, Thor makes it her job to fix it. / Thorki! Rated M For: Foul language and suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

**Whoops, I wrote a genderbent Thorki!** **I just became obsessed with it, So please.. Don't leave insanely rude comments because I tried on this one, But some reviews on how I could improve would be nice.. This is rated M because foul launage and suggestive themes, I don't know how to write smut between two women because I've always written it with two men. Oh well, Enjoy! c:**

* * *

Loki peered into Thor's room, Thor was there, Laying in her bed reading a book. Surprisingly, Thor never read. Thor was a elegant young woman who would kill anyone that dared to harm her or her family. Thor was amazing, Nothing could describe how nice (but arrogant) she was. Blonde hair that went just a little bit past her shoulders, Small blue eyes that are the most vivid color, Her skin creamy with a touch of sunlight. She was a little bit overweight, But most of that was muscle weight. She had a figure that Loki was extremely jealous of. Loki on the other hand, Had long curly raven black hair, Pasty pale skin with extremely dark circles around her big green eyes, Her figure was one of a ruler. She was very skinny and slouched a lot. She wore her loose beige shirt and dark brown pants. Thor was wearing her poncho, Underneath Loki was sure she was wearing her tight white shirt, and tight black pants. "Can I ask you a question?" Loki asked.

"Why? Why are you out of your room?" Thor asked. Loki was recently grounded for nearly destroying a highschool, Instead of jail time her parent's lawyers made a agreement with the police to keep her locked her in her room in the attic. "I have reasons, I'm extremely hungry!" She pouted. Thor groaned. "You never eat the food I give you! The maid said there was moldy food in the corner of your room!" Thor shouted. Loki chuckled. "That food was disgusting. Spinach?! Do I look like a rabbit?! The maid hasn't been in my room for over a month!" Loki shouted. Thor raised a eyebrow. "Loki?". Loki turned her head to see her youngest sister, Balder, Standing behind her. "You're not supposed to be out of your room." She said. Loki flicked her forehead then turned around. Thor was out of her bed, Standing in front of her. "Go back to your room." She snarled. Loki crossed her arms, Just under her small breasts. "Go back.". Loki shook her head.

"Put me down you fool!" Loki shouted as Thor threw her over her shoulder. Balder looked at Loki, Giggling. Thor walked down the hallway to the end. She reached up to where the stairs to the attic lead, He entered the code which let them open it. The stairs fell down with guidance by Thor. "How did you get out?" Thor asked climbing the stairs. "I was hungry, I went out the window." Loki pouted. Thor walked down a much smaller, Narrow hallway to a small, Nearly broken door. She turned the golden handle and with a small push, The door opened. Thor never really looked at Loki's room. She knew know why Loki was so bitter.

Her room was just a mattress laying on the floor, A stack of books near a few plates of uneaten salads, and a dresser that was most likely empty with a broken mirror. Her walls were a faded pink color and the floor was hardwood, They both seemed to be very dusty. "What do you do up here?" Thor asked, Placing Loki down on the floor in front of her. "Sleep, Feed those salad to the mice and that bird that comes to my window every once in a while, Read and pretend." Loki said. She walked to her dresser. Running her fingers along the surface. "Pretend what?" Thor asked. "I pretend I have nice clothes, Stuff to clean my skin, A burger or some fries." Loki said, Glancing at the plates of salad. "Why didn't you go to the burger place down the street?" Thor asked with a smirk. "Because I have no shoes or money." She glared at Thor. Thor chuckled. Loki rolled her eyes. "Would you leave now?" She glared at Thor. Thor grabbed the door handle. "See you next time I bring up some food." She smiled. Thor took a step back then pulled the door, Closing it. "Bring me a burger!" Loki shouted from the behind the door.

Thor walked back to the stairway. She went down the stairs then put them back. She did the lock code. "Why was Loki out of her room?" Balder asked. "You'll understand in a few years." Thor patted her shoulder. "I'm 12! That's not that young!" Balder shouted to Thor as she walked back to her room. "Oh yes you are!" Thor shouted, Closing the door. Thor fell onto her bed, Thinking about Loki. Maybe she would make a burger for her younger sister. She sighed happily, She didn't know why she was so happy. "Thor!" Her father shouted from down stairs. "What?!" She shouted back. "Come here!".

Thor didn't want to leave her bed. But she did. She dragged herself down the stairs, Gripping onto the railing. "Yes Father?" Thor asked. Odin sat at his the kitchen table. "I need you to get your sister." Odin said. "What about Father?" Thor asked. Frigga popped his head from inside the fridge. "Did you eat that cheesecake?" He asked. Odin giggled. "Not funny dear." Frigga said. For a man, Frigga was very graceful. At one point Balder made a father's day card that said 'Happy Fathers day Mom!' as a joke. Odin was more manly, She was very, Very strict. She was like Thor, But a better fighter. She was a war veteran after all. Frigga spent most of his life making clothes and talking about adopting a baby girl. A thing that never happened, Or so Thor thought.

"No, No I did not." Thor said with a smile. Frigga smiled back. "Well, Get your sister like your Mother said, We are going out.". "What about Loki?" Thor asked. Odin raised a eye brow. "What about Loki?" Odin muttered. Her voice was filled with disgust. "We can't just hate her because what she did." Thor said. Odin rolled her eyes. "She nearly killed a whole school of people! If it wasn't for you and your friends two thousand people would have died!" Odin shouted. Thor groaned. "She was confused! She was angry with something!" Thor shouted back, "Why would she be angry?! To that extent?!". "Because I'm adopted! You fool have you not realized it?!" Loki shouted into the vent that led right above the kitchen table. "They made me believe they loved me! That I wasn't different! That we were equal! But they changed that all! They made me a shadow to you! You stupid bitch!" Loki basically screamed. "Loki!" Frigga shouted. "What are you going to do about it?! I'm 3 floors up!" Loki shouted. Odin got out of her chair then stomped up the stairs. "Oh no.." Frigga said breathless.

Frigga ran up the stairs after Odin. "What are you doing!?" Thor could hear Loki shout. Loki screamed then silence. "Why would you do that?!" She knew that was Frigga's voice. "What happened?!" Balder chimed in. Thor dashed up the stairs. The stairs that lead to the attic was open. She climbed them extremely fast to see Frigga holding his head, Balder holding her ears. Balder was shaking. Thor ran to Balder. "Are you okay?" She asked. Balder pointed a shaking finger inside Loki's room. Thor turned her head to see Loki laying on the ground, her black hair covering her face, Odin standing over top her. "Get away from her!" Thor shouted at his mother. Odin looked at her with confusion. "Get away from her!" She shouted once again. This time, Odin backed away. "All of you! Down stairs!" Thor shouted with as much anger in her voice as possible. Everyone knew to leave Thor while she was angry.

Loki was sobbing quietly under her hair. The three others quickly left the attic. "Loki?" Thor said. "Go away." Loki muttered. Thor ignored that, She sat down. She grabbed Loki's arms and pulled her onto her lap. Loki was crying. A bruise was on her cheek. Thor wrapped her arms around Loki, Then gently rocked back on forth. Loki sobbing eventually stopped. "Let me go now." She muttered.  
Thor let Loki get up. Thor stood when Loki was on her feet. "Don't you hate me now?" She asked Thor. Thor shook her head. "You should sleep, It is nearly ten." Thor said. "My bed makes me extremely cold. The attic doesn't have as much.. Wall stuff as yours." Loki muttered. "Then I will sleep with you." Thor smiled. Loki choked a bit. "W-What do you mean?" She asked. "We used to when we were little girls." Thor said. Loki rolled her eyes.

Loki knew that she didn't really have a choice. Thor removed her poncho. She threw it on the floor. Loki dashed to her bed then pulled the covers over herself. Thor chuckled. She climbed under neath the cover's beside Loki. "I don't hate you Loki. You're still my sister." Thor whispered. "Everyone hates me... In a way." Loki turned over. "Just.. Go to bed..". Thor sighed, She knew that there was no way to convince Loki of.. Anything. "Hate is a poweful word Loki. Love is more strong... No matter what, I will always love you." Thor wrapped a arm around Loki. She heard Loki inhale sharply. She mumbled something, but Thor couldn't make it out.

'_Not the way I love you.._' Loki thought as tears streams down her face.

* * *

**What. Oh no.. I hope you don't hate it! A lot of people don't like genderbent Thorki.. **

**Review? Fave? Follow?**

**x-x Anny**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was like any other, Except the fact that Thor slept in Loki's bed. Thor quietly left out of her room then locked the door. She went the stairs to her own room, To see Balder looking through her drawers.

"What are you doing?" Thor rubbed her eyes, She was to tired to yell. "Uh.. Mum wanted me to find something." Balder did one of her famous plastic smiles. Thor rolled her eyes. "Snooping. That's your favorite thing to do." Thor sighed. "What is it?" Balder asked. Thor looked at her youngest sister, She knew Balder was one of the nicest people in the world. But she never asked Thor question's. "Nothing, You're to young to understand." Thor said. Balder pouted as she crossed her arms. "I am old enough! Tell me or else I.." Balder looked around Thor's room, her brown curls bounced as she did. She then quickly snatched a picture of Thor and Loki off a shelf, "...smash this!" Balder yelled, Raising the picture as high as she could. Thor gasped.

She remembered the day they took that picture. Loki curled her hair and wore a little bit of make-up, Eyeliner and lip gloss. She wore a green ruffled dress. She smiled, Like she truly mean't it. Not the ones she faked to make sure Thor wouldn't ask to many questions. Thor had short hair then, It was only 4 inches. She left it straight and wore a a red dress, It was somewhat tight. Thor had her hand wrapped around Loki's waist and Loki had her hand's on Thor's shoulder, Trying to push her away while laughing. Thor was 17 and Loki 14. That was the time before Loki started to lock her self in her room, Which then was beside Thor's. She then moved her room all together. Two years ago that picture was taken, Two years ago Loki was truly happy.

"OKAY!" Thor shouted loudly. "I'm having trouble with a guy I met! Okay?! Now put that down!" Thor shouted. Balder smiled then gently placed the picture down beside Thor's bed, On her nightstand. "A guy? I think you mean a woman." Loki's voice echoed through the vents. "Jesus Christ Loki!" Thor groaned. "What?" Loki laughed. "Don't listen to her, Balder." Thor said. Balder nodded then marched out of the room, With something shoved into her pajama pant's pocket. Thor didn't bother to ask what it was.  
"Thor 'n Loki sitting in a tree! Or should I say dirty attic?!" Balder screamed with so much sarcasm in her voice that Thor felt sick. "Shut up brat!" Loki snapped. "Go back to bed!" Balder shouted just as loud as her scream. Thor started giggling, Which turned into a small laugh, Then became a full on laugh.

"Oh ha ha Thor." Loki snapped. Her voice sounded rested, Unlike yesterday. The sound came from the vent just above Thor's door. "Loki, How did you figure out how to talk to us like this?" Thor asked, Looking at the vent. "The dresser covered the vent, I thought the house was haunted because the muffled sounds of you arguing with mother and father." Loki said. Thor could almost make out Loki sitting on top her dresser, Filling her nails. Or laying in her bed, Arms crossed above her head. Thor rolled her eyes, Loki was very.. Odd.

* * *

**I don't care if no one, Or hardly anyone is reading this. I really like writing it! (also, This chapter was way long, but I cut it into a third because it was too long)**

**x-x Anny**


	3. Chapter 3

Thor walked to her own dresser, A tall pink one with polished golden handles, In the shape of lion heads. She opened it, To realize that Balder made a big mess. Her under wear was scattered on top of unfolded pants and shirts. Thor groaned. "Balder!" She whined. She heard Balder giggle.

She didn't want to sort out her clothes, Not before she properly bathed first. She grabbed a pair of pink undies and a matching bra, Black knee socks, A pair of grey mini shorts, A white dress shirt and a grey vest to go over it. She threw the outfit onto her bed, Then she grabbed her face wash from her make-up stand. She sighed, Walking out of her room. She walked across the hallway to the bathroom. She knocked twice. No reply.

She opened the door. She was happy to be that there was no mess of any sort. She then began to undress. She stepped inside the shower, When she was in she bent over and turned on the taps. Sudden burst of cold water hit her right on the chest. She hissed. The water warmed up in a matter of seconds, becoming nice and hot.

She washed her hair with a shampoo she got from London, Her father's birth place. She stopped to ask herself why the English accent was past onto her and her siblings. And she questioned herself even more for why Loki had the same accent. Well, She was adopted at birth. She lathered her hair with it then left it for a minute, To let the vitamins inside it to soak in her hair. She rinsed it off then grabbed a different brand of conditioner, One her parents bought for her when she was 13. The conditioner was so rich, That just 5 drops of it was make a very thick lather on her hair. She added a handful when she first got it.

She finished off her shower a few minutes later. She stepped out of the shower after turning off the taps. Cool air hit her skin. She shivered. She grabbed onto her robe, Throwing it around her body.

"Today's the day!" her father sang, Dancing around the hallway with Balder. "Ha ha! Dad!" Balder laughed. "Oh, Thor! Are you getting ready?" He asked with a smile. Thor nodded. She walked into her room. She shut the door behind herself. "I heard that nice.. Long shower!" Loki moaned. "Be jealous." Thor muttered. "So.. Country club today? Going to have fun with other spoiled brats?" Loki hissed. "Loki!" Thor snapped. "I'm just having fun..." Loki muttered. Thor waited a second for her to say something else, But she didn't.

She dried her hair off. She put it in small curlers. "Thor! 4 hours to get ready!" Frigga shouted. "I know!" Thor laughed. She looked at her face. Did she need make-up? She didn't have any dark circles, Her skin was nearly flawless (minus a small acne scar on her forehead). She decided just a little bit would be fine. She put on eyeliner, A little bit of purple eye shadow, Mascara and dark pink lip gloss. She went over to her clothes.

"Is this good for the club.. Hmm.. Maybe.. Maybe not?" Thor asked herself. "What does it look like?" Loki asked. "The usual!" Thor shouted, Eye balling the shirt. "Well, Wear a dress?" Loki suggested. Thor looked into her closet. The only dress that was appropriate for the club was a pink lolita. She looked at her vest, Then the dress. She bit her lip, What did she want to wear?

After a hour going through her clothes and screaming a few times, She found the perfect outfit: The pink Lolita. She pulled it on gently, Knowing the silk underneath could tear easily. It didn't have as much bows and ruffles and Loki's dresses did. Loki loved her dresses, But after she lost it her parents sold her dresses. Thor looked in her mirror, It was a long one. She scanned her body, Looking for any defaults in her dress or make-up. She had to redo it to a light pink eye shadow and cat eye eyeliner. She took the curlers out of her hair. She brushed her hair quickly then looked in the mirror again. She looked fine.

"I'm ready!" She shouted. "Okay, 10 more minutes! Then we go!" Frigga shouted with excitement. "Uh.. Dear. We forgot something.." Odin said. "What is it?"... Thor listened to her parents talk. "What?!" Frigga shouted in horror. "What's wrong?" Thor asked. "Oh no.. She doesn't have anything to wear!" Frigga whined

Thor remembered. It was a match making game at the club. Frigga always loved those, Even though their peers said it was Odins job, Because she was a woman. He loved seeing who Balder and Thor, Even Loki when she went last, Would get paired with. The last one was before Loki lost it, And they still expected her to show this time. "We only have ten minutes!" Frigga cried. Thor dashed out of her room, Frigga was standing in the bathroom with his suit on, Odin standing beside him with her dress on. "I could get her ready? I mean.. She is allowed to go to mandatory things, Right?". Frigga and Odin looked at each other. Then back to Thor. If Loki didn't go, There wouldn't be enough woman and they would have to cancel. "Okay.. but hurry!" Frigga said. Odin looked at her husband in complete shock. Thor ran to the end of the hallway, opening the attic and letting the staircase fall. She climbed it.

With a big smile on her face, She ran down the small hallway to Loki's room. Loki was sitting on her dresser, Reading a book. Thor didn't say anything, She ran and grabbed Loki, Throwing her over her shoulder. "Hey!" Loki shouted as her book flew across the room. Thor laughed, Running from the room. "Wha?! What the fuck are you doing!?" Loki shouted. Thor ran past the staircase, Not bothering to put it back up.

She went into her room, Slamming the door behind them. "Oh this will be fun!" Thor smiled. "I have the perfect dress for you! I didn't even fit it!" Thor exclaimed, Throwing Loki on her bed. "What?!" Loki looked around. "You are coming to the match making game!". Loki was confused, Afraid even! Thor looked in her closet, Going past different red and pink dresses. She pulled out a soft green colored one. It went down just a little bit past the knees, It had sleeves. It was anime like. "I ordered it off line a few months ago! But it's too small." Thor said. "Put it on." She demanded Loki.

Loki just stared at her. "Put it on!" Thor snapped. Loki did, Making sure Thor wouldn't see. It fit her perfectly, Defined her curves and made her chest look slightly bigger. "Its perfect! Now.. Make-up.. But your face.. It's-" "Ugly." Loki muttered. "No.. Dirty!" Thor said. She grabbed her make-up bag then Loki's wrist, She ran across the hallway to the bathroom her parent's left a few moments before. "5 minutes girls!" Odin shouted like she choked. Thor wrapped a towel around Loki like a poncho, Then washed her face as fast as she could. She used one of her Australian scrubs.

She quickly rinsed off Loki's face, Making sure it was all off. She turned Loki to face her. "Stop it! You're making me dizzy!" She snapped. Thor chuckled. She dried Loki's neck and face off. She then put on a face lotion. Loki, For the first time really, Felt clean.

Thor covered her face with tone-matched foundation then did her make-up as fast as she could. The same kind as hers, Except with blacks. She brushed out Loki's hair as fast as she could then braided it extremely fast. She was good at braiding, Since she was a little girl shes practiced. It went down to her left shoulder. "We have to go now! Hurry!" Frigga shouted. Thor dashed back to her room then back to Loki. She had black high heel school girl shoes, Also off the internet, and white tights. "These are old. Hurry put them on!" She demanded Loki. She did, Quickly. As soon as the second heel was on Thor grabbed her arm then ran out of the bathroom. "Hurry! We are almost late!" Frigga shouted. "What time is it!?" Thor shouted. "2:30!" Frigga shouted. Thor and Loki ran down the stairs.

As soon as the rest of their family saw them, They dashed out the door. Odin walked as fast as she could, She was wearing very high higheels. Thor and Loki ran past their father, Who held the door open. "Balder!" Frigga shouted at his youngest, Who sat in the kitchen eating a piece of cheese cake she hid. Balder rolled her eyes then waddled out of the house. Frigga shut the door then ran to their car.  
"It can only seat 4!" Odin exclaimed with happiness. "No way! This isn't being canceled because Loki can't show! Balder, Sit on Thor's lap!" Frigga shouted, With anger in his voice. He was more scarier angry then Thor.

Balder jumped into the car, She sat on Thor's lap then Frigga got in. They drove off towards the country club. It was only a 10 minute drive, They lived on a acerage near it.  
Loki looked out the window, Ignoring Friggas yelling. She looked at the trees and the hills, The golf holes and places. It wasn't as nice as she remembered. Maybe because she knows now that it isn't any of hers, She can no longer look at it with pride like Thor does.  
Thor, On the otherhand, Was shouting at Balder. "Bony butt!" She shouted. "Well sorry! Not everyone can have a ass like you!" Balder shouted. Odin began laughed.  
A few minutes later, After their car ride from Hell, They arrived at the club. "The Odinsons?" A elderly woman said, At the front desks. Other familes looked around. "We are here!" Frigga shouted bursting through the front doors. The woman jumped. "O-Oh! Okay, Everyone to the dining hall please. For lunch from our finest chef! Then we can began the match making game." She smiled.

The other familes walked calmly through two different doors. Balder waddled, Loki slouched, Odin was sniffing, Frigga walked like he was about to meet the queen, And Thor looked around. "What's the smell?" Odin sniffed. She turned around, She sniffed Thor and Balder, Then she glared at Loki. "You! Loki smells!" She whispered loudly.

Frigga dug inside his pockets. "I knew you'd forget something Thor." He smiled. He pulled out one of Thor's Japaneses perfumes, It smelled like cherry tea. He handed it to Thor. She sprayed Loki 2 times, Head to toe.

As soon as the doors opened for them, They became the perfect family. Balder walked like a model. Thor and Odin walked like woman of the highest standards, Frigga like he was the man every other man wanted to be. Loki stood up as straight as she could. They sat down at their table, Thor beside Balder and Frigga. Loki and Odin gave each other dirty looks before

sitting. "Please get along." Frigga whispered. Loki smiled, Showing her teeth.  
After lunch (which was really good), The woman spoke again. "May we please have all the girls from 5 to 15 up please?". Balder sighed, Standing from the table. She looked around to the other girls. Compared to her dress, They looked like paper bags. She walked perfectly up to the stage. "All boys from 5 to 15?". 15 boys stood and walked to the stage, To match the 15 girls. Thor looked at Loki, Who was picking food off Friggas plate. Frigga got chicken. Loki did too. Thor smiled, Loki was eating.

"Please cast your votes on the tablet that you will soon receive." The woman smiled. "Faster then last time." Loki muttered. Thor remembered when they used paper, It took hours to tally the results. A man handed Thor a tablet, Which Frigga snatched. He quickly read over the profiles of each boy and girl on the stage. "Hmm... What do you think dear? Balder or this girl Caisie for the Falmers son, Anthony?" Frigga showed Odin the tablet. "Definitely Caisie." Odin said. Frigga smiled, Matching up pairs. He matched Balder with a boy named Trevor. A few minutes later the woman started, "I believe the votes are in!" The woman glanced at the empty space in front of the stage, For when the dancing started. "Boy's, Please grab your young ladies.. Balder Odinson with Trevor Moore, Please?" The woman smiled. Thor rolled her eyes, Every year it was Balder and Trevor.

The pairs then stood on the dance area, Waiting for their older siblings or friends. "16 to 20 year old girls please?". Thor looked at Loki. "I still do this thing?" She asked. Frigga nodded with a smile. "Just go." Odin muttered. Thor walked around the table and grabbed Loki. They walked to the stage, This time Loki slouched. Thor was somewhat annoyed at that.

The woman then called the boys. One of them whispered to a friend, "The Odinson sisters are hot!". Loki stomped on his foot as he walked by with angelic grace. Then again, They voted for the couples. Thor smiled, looking around the room.

"The votes are in.. Trisha Moore with Garret Jacobson.. Uh.. Thor Odinson with.. Lady? Sif.. New to the club I see." The woman smiled. Thor glanced at the boy who walked by, His hair was golden and went down to his waist, It was tied back in a pony tail. "Just call me Sif." The boy smiled. Thor nearly melted, Sif was very attractive and seemed very nice. After a few more names were called, The woman said Loki's name. "Loki Odinson with.. This seems odd.. It seems Loki Odinson was paired with..." The woman cringed. "Edward Hogings.". Everyone gasped. No one voted for Edward Hogings and Loki! Thor looked around, Edward Hogings? "Who's the chump?" Thor whispered to Sif. "Edward Hogings is a very rich boy.. He just turned 18, He is about to take over his fathers buisness in canned goods." Sif whispered back.

Thor watched as a tall, Slim man walked onto the stage. "My apologies, I didn't mean to be this late." Edward smiled. His smile was like sunshine. He was attractive, From what Thor could see. He looked at Loki, He scanned her body. Thor scoffed then Edward rolled his eyes.

"Problem?" Loki muttered. "No no no.." Thor whispered. "I didn't get paired with someone attractive?" Edward whispered, Grabbing Loki's hand. "I could say the same." Loki smiled. Edwards eye twitched. "We can now begin the dance." The woman smiled, The lights in the room dimmed.

Thor gasped as Sif quickly swept her around. He grabbed onto her left hand, The other on her hip. "You look stunning." Sif whispered. Thor blushed. She thought of this man to be very attractive. "How old are you?" Sif asked. "I'm 19." Thor smiled. "I've just turned 20." Sif smiled back. "Oh bug off!" Loki muttered loudly, Luckily only Thor and Sif heard. Edward was struggling to put his hand on Loki's hip. "No touchy." She snapped.

Thor rolled her eyes, The rest of the night with each others parents. Loki would be stuck with someone she didn't like. Thor shook her head, It felt like her and Sif's moment. They danced, Unaware of the time, Gazing in each others eyes. Thor inhaled softly before resting her head on Sifs chest. Sif sighed with relief. "I was waiting for you to do that." He smiled. "Ew ew ew ew.. Thor get me out of this!" Loki whispered as Edward tried to get her to rest her head on his chest. Thor glared at Edward. "If she doesn't want to do it, Don't force her." Thor whispered. Edward rolled his eyes then let go of Loki's head.

He grabbed her arm and made her walk behind the curtain with him. No one seemed to notice.  
Thor was completely happy until Loki shouted, "Get that away from me!". Thor quickly pushed herself away from Sif then ran behind the curtain. "I am not eatting that!" Loki laughed with. Thor sighed with relief to see that Loki was sitting beside Edward. Edward was dangling a fish near Loki's head. Thor walked back out, Happy to notice that no one heard Loki's shouted. "What was it?" Sif asked, Taking Thor back in his arms. "Nothing, He was trying to get Loki to eat fish." Thor sighed.

The rest of the night seemed amazing, Like a cloud of pure romance that her and Sif danced on. It was perfect.  
The rest of the couples, Expect 3, sat down. "Four couples clicked." The woman said. Thor's eyes snapped back into reality. "Oh no." She groaned. Sif sighed. "It was nice meeting you." He said. "Can we stay in touch?" Thor asked. Sif nodded. "Meet me after this is over." Sif smiled. He cupped Thor's cheek before turning and walking towards a different girl. A short boy with a very snotty nose walked up to Thor. "Hey hot stuff!" The boy said. "Oh god no, Who clicked with you?" Thor asked. "That babe, Maria." The boy pointed at a equally snotty girl. "Let's dance!" The woman shouted. The others that were sitting went back to the area, Loki and Edward even came from behind the curtain. Edward, With lip gloss smeared around his lips. Thor smiled at her younger sister.

Everyone began dancing, Thor even gave the boy a go. He was a good dancer, But he seemed to be attached to the girl. Loki and Edward went back to pretending to hate each other. "Thor! Loki! Dance!" Balder held a camera up. Thor noticed Loki was standing beside her. "Why not?" Loki smiled. Loki put her arms on Thor's shoulders, Thor put her arms on Loki's small hips. They began dancing, Balder snapped a few pictures then got bored, Leaving with out telling the two.

"Edward seems nice." Thor smiled. " He isn't, He's a possessive tool. Good kisser though." Loki said, Glancing at Edward who danced with a little girl. "How about Sif?". "He is perfect." Thor smiled again. Loki began leading them, While they danced, Towards a darkened corner.

"I have to tell you something." Loki looked away. "What is it?" Thor asked. "I-" Loki paused. Thor was confused, What was she trying to tell her? "I-I.. I think I'm.. Never mind." Loki sighed, Pulling herself away from Thor. "You can always tell me later." Thor shouted with smile. Loki didn't look back as she walked away.

The rest of the night went as planned, Sif and Edward's families joined the Odinsons at a large table. "Lady Sif.. That's a name!" Frigga smiled. "Yes, My mother named me, Before she passed." Sif frowned. "I'm sorry about that.." Odin said softly. "You look very nice, To brighten the mood." Edward smiled. Odin laughed, using her hands to cover her mouth.

She did look good, Better then her daughters. Her hair was blonde, She made sure she had no greys before this event. It was curled with two small braids connecting at the back of her head. She had red and gold make-up, Just the right shade of red lipstick and perfectly plucked eyebrows. She wore a tight red dress with a black collar and a golden shawl. She stood taller then her husband with high black highheels. She looked stunning.

"Oh thank you.." Odin giggled. "How old are you? 36?" Loki muttered, swishing her Pepsi in a wine glass. "35." Odin snapped. "So you had Thor when you were 16?" Sif asked. Odin nodded. "I met her father at a bar, I snuck in to get my older sister. She was very drunk and could hardly walk. Frigga helped me take her out of the bar, And drove us home." Odin smiled at her husband. "He is 5 years older then you?" Sif asked another question. Frigga nodded.

Thor glanced over at Loki, Then to Sif. Sif pointed to the exit. "I gotta go." Thor exclaimed as she stood. "I do to." Sif said with a smile, "Wonderful meeting you all.". Loki watched as Thor and Sif walked out of the hall, Hands intertwined.

* * *

**IT'S. TOO. LONG.**


End file.
